The invention relates to remote controls and, more particularly, to various safety features included in remote control systems.
The use of remote controls to operate various systems is now quite common. The remote control system includes both a remote transmitter which wirelessly couples with a receiver customarily arranged near or on the system being controlled. The typical remote transmitter includes power on and off switches, as well as a plurality of operating key switches. The remote transmitters can thus be easily operated by actuating the various switches.
One of the most common usages of remote control systems is with respect to the operation of televisions, as well as other consumer electronic equipment such as video cassette recorders, stereo components, etc. However, the use of remote control systems is presently expanding into other operating systems. For example, remote control systems are used to control the actuation of fireplaces, HVAC systems, ceiling fans, and other systems involving wireless communication, the hardware industry, etc. The expansion of remote control usage has, however, generated safety problems in view of the ease of use of remote control systems. These problems stem from the potentially dangerous and unsafe nature of some of the operating systems now employing remote control systems.
There is therefore needed an improved remote control system which can eliminate the above problems in the use of remote control systems.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing a remote control system having a remote transmitter and receiver, wherein various safety features are incorporated into the remote control system. In particular, child safety features are included according to the present invention such that the operation of the remote transmitter can be controlled by a responsible individual in order to prevent inadvertent or accidental actuation of potentially dangerous or unsafe systems.
In one particularly advantageous embodiment, a remote control system for use in activating a fireplace includes a child safety switch enclosed within the housing of the remote transmitter to control the powering of the remote transmitter such that a child could not accidentally switch on the potentially dangerous fireplace system. Further, with such a remote control used to operate a fireplace system, an over temperature circuit is provided at the receiver end of the remote control system in order to turn off the fireplace heater and fan (if present) when a potentially unstable temperature threshold has been crossed. Advantageously, the micro-controller operating in the remote transmitter can restart the temperature control of the fireplace once the over temperature detection circuit indicates that the temperature has again fallen below the threshold value.
Advantageously, the remote control system of the present invention can be applicable to any type of wireless remote control, such as radio frequency, ultrasonic, infrared and others in association not only with the fireplace industry, but also with the hardware industry, HVAC system industry, wireless communication, etc.